The Last Night
by Elantania
Summary: A one-shot about the night evening before Percy was taken by Hera, where he goes out to New York and meets Steve Rogers.


_Okay,this is a one-shot I was writing that a friend on here wanted to read. Not sure why I'm even posting this, it would be easier to just send this through email, but I'm already part way through this, so lets just continue with the posting, I'll probably take this down later. _

_I know the title and summery suck, I'm not the best at making those, but they might change._

_Anyways, this is an Avengers/PJato crossover. Also, this is sorta Percy Jackson/Steve Rogers [Captain America], or that was the intention._

_Story takes place the evening before Percy is taken by Hera, and is just before the movie The Avengers._

_WARNING: I don't like Annabeth, and I don't really hide my dislike in my writing._

_All rights go to Rick Riordan, his publishers, and whoever created Captain America._

* * *

Percy was walking down a busy street in New York, thinking drinking a coffee; decaffeinated of course.

It was a few months after the defeat of the Titans, and the start of his 'relationship' with Annabeth. Everyone thought he was happy with her; of course they did. He and Annabeth were friends, they had been for years. But nobody knew that Percy had never wanted a relationship with Annabeth, the only reason he was friends with her was because it seemed like that was what everyone expected. They had met when they were 12, and Annabeth had been okay; bossy and a bit rude, but not too bad.

During the quest he had started to see just how bad she was, she was mean and rude, she thought very little of him because of who his dad was. Poseidon was one of the reasons that Percy had become friends with Annabeth in the first place. Poseidon and Athena were supposed to be enemies, and children of the gods usually acted like their parents. Being friends with Annabeth showed that he wasn't just like his absent father, though Percy had forgiven Poseidon a long time ago for not being their much. It was better Poseidon was absent than for Zeus to have found out about Percy and his mother.

Percy had also stayed friends with Annabeth for Grover. Grover was his first friend, even if he may not have been the best friend; sometimes Percy wondered if Grover had only stayed friends with Percy at camp so that he could get his Searchers licence.

A few months ago, just after the war, he had come to tell Annabeth he'd like to have some time alone, without her being everywhere, in a nicer way of course, but then all the campers had gathered around, and they had been yelling for Percy to kiss Annabeth, and what was he supposed to do? He couldn't talk to Annabeth n front of everyone, so he had gone underwater, hoping they'd leave. The plan should have been foolproof, Percy wouldn't have to kiss Annabeth and he could talk to her in private. Except one problem, Annabeth had kissed him!

At first Percy had thought that maybe Annabeth would change since they were dating now, so he had given her a chance. That turned out to be a very bad idea. Annabeth was only been using him to get power in the camp; after all, she would have more power as the girlfriend of the Savior of Olympus than as just a hero in the war, even if she was one of the bigger heroes.

Percy was so lost in thought that he accidentally walked into someone, causing his coffee to spill all over the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Percy stammered, he was so embarrassed, and what made it worse, was that the guy was hot! He was tall and muscled and looked around 20, with short blonde hair, bright blue-grey eyes and a brown leather jacket.

"It's no problem," the man said. "It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Steve, by the way," the man held out his hand.

"I'm Percy," Percy said, smiling as he took the hand. The man's hand was quite warm and large, dwarfing Percy's relatively small hand.

"How about I buy you another coffee?" Steve offered, "I know a great place just down the street."

"Alright," Percy agreed. He knew it was stupid, going off with an unknown person, even for a demigod. But the man seemed so nice and he was handsome and Percy was bored and wanted some human contact without having to talk about how great his relationship with Annabeth was. Lately that was all people seemed to want to talk about with him.

Steve led him up to a small cafe called The Songbird. It looked nice and friendly, just one of those little cafe's you see on the street that serve homemade cookies and cakes.

They walked in and over to the window that displayed the deserts.

"Anything you'd like?" Steve asked, "I highly recommend the apple pie."

"Um, alright," Percy said, "I guess I'll have some of that and some coffee."

Steve left Percy's side and walked up to the counter. "Two slices of apple pie, a coffee and a tea please."

"Alright Sweetie, that'll be $4.95," The old woman behind the counter said, putting the plates of pie and mugs on the counter as Steve handed over some money.

Steve carried the mugs and plates over to a table, with Percy walking behind, "How much do I owe you?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Steve said, smiling, "consider this my treat."

While eating, Percy had found out a bit about Steve. He was a Captain in the US Army, didn't have any close family, but had some friends that were like siblings, and loved to draw. In return Percy had told Steve a bit about his mother and his horse Blackjack (leaving out that he had wings, of course). Eventually Steve had asked about Percy's friends and the conversation had turned to Annabeth.

"I just don't really want t stay with her," Percy was saying, "but it seems like that's what everyone excepts. And it's not like I can just not see her, we go to the same Camp, and we are friends with the same people. My Uncle, Chiron is like a second dad to her, so he'd be really mad if I broke up with her. I don't know what I should do. "

Steve looked thoughtful, "Maybe you should just break up with her; if your friends really care about you then they will accept your decision to not be with Annabeth."

"And if they don't accept it?" Percy asked, "They are the ones that wanted me to be with Annabeth in the first place, even when they knew I didn't like her."

"If they can't accept that you do or don't like someone, then maybe you should look at if they are really your friends," Steve took one of Percy's hands in his own, "A real friend will accept anything and everything about you, even if that's not what they want you to do."

"Thanks Steve," Percy said, smiling happily. "That was actually really helpful, but I should really be going, people will be wondering where I went soon."

"It's no problem; may I have the honor of walking you home?" Steve held out his arm.

"I'm not going home, I'm staying at Camp right now, but you can walk me to the bus station, if you want."

Steve got up, and walked with Percy out of the cafe and to the bus station.

At the bus station Steve stopped Percy before he could get on the bus and handed him a piece of paper with his phone number on it, "If you ever want to talk, just call me, okay?"

"Alright, goodbye Steve," Percy said, smiling as he got onto the bus.

...

Once Percy got back to his cabin at Camp Half-Blood he put the paper containing Steve's phone number on his dresser. He'd talk to Annabeth in the morning and then call Steve.

...

That night Percy was taken from his cabin in the middle of the night by Hera.

Steve waited for 6 months, hoping that Percy would call, until he finally gave up.

Percy Jackson vaguely remembered meeting Steve once he got his memory back, but assumed that it was a dream. He never broke up with Annabeth.

* * *

_Okay, what did you guys think? And I know I suck at romance (this story was supposed to be romantic)._

_So review if you want, if not, then at least try and appreciate the writing._


End file.
